Is It Really Over?
by BBlover33
Summary: A fic based on the ninth episode of the fourth season. Finn decides to see if any of the glee club members would show up to the little meeting that he had planned in the courtyard of the school, to only to find someone wanted to wait with him and have some old feelings being brought back up. A Fritters one-shot, mentions of Bram and the song, Don't Dream Its Over.


_Hey! Its me again! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories on here, but I haven't had the muse to finish them. Which is sad, because of the potential that I had for them. Anyways, I thought I should post this one shot that I wrote out on my phone and I am sorry if it's terrible and choppy._  
 _So enjoy this beautiful paring that is Finn x Brittany(fritters) with some hints of Bram(Brittany and Sam) and I don't own the song Don't Dream Its Over_

* * *

Finn glanced around before he looked down at his watch and then looked back up as he let out a breath. He rubbed his hands together, blew into them and sniffed. He wasn't for sure if any of them were going to show up, quite frankly, he would be disappointed in them. Since, all of them were in glee club and learned together. And, he didn't want to add that onto the ever growing list of what he has done wrong. He also didn't want to let Mr. Schue down either. Well, he kind of did by not getting all the kids back onto the stage in time. Though, he had been trying to find a way to bring them back together as a unit or something. "Is this spot taken?" Finn raised an eyebrow when he recognized the voice and looked over at her. "Hey, no. It's not taken, uh." He quickly brushed off the chair and scooted over so she could sit down. "There you go," He looked at the girl as she sat down and kept her arms closed to her body. "Here." He quickly took off of his coat and saw her shake her head.  
"Thank you, but I'm good. Sam..."  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry…" He replied sheepishly as he zipped back up his coat and leaned against the table as he let out a breath. "So, you and him?"  
"Yeah...Just, the other day. Wait, how did you know?" Finn glanced over at her, shrugged slightly as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "The way he looks at you, the way you look at him."  
"Is that how you knew?"  
"Yeah, because that used to be the same look you gave me whenever I walked into the room." He replied as he glanced down and then looked back up. Finn blinked whenever he felt a snowflake hit his eyes. "Finn…."  
"I know." He looked back at her, with a small smile and cleared his throat. "Thank you, though. For coming."  
"Of course, I still believe in you." She said, scooted towards him and placed her head onto his shoulder.  
"Should you be doing this? Since, you and Sam are in a relationship and he and I are finally on good grounds…Except for this whole situation." Finn stated softly as he looked down at the blonde, swallowed some, and not wanting her to move her head but what he could he do. Brittany raised her head to look at him and shrugged some.  
"I dunno, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Finn shook his head, glanced down at her lips and then looked back at her eyes. He couldn't do this, not again, since the last time his girlfriend cheated on him was because of a kiss.  
"It doesn't." Finn murmured softly, knowing that he was stupid to let her go and rubbed his hands on his jeans. He knew about the rules between a student and a teacher, but he wasn't for sure if he should cross that line.  
"Do you ever miss how it used to be? Between us?" Finn nodded mindlessly and rested against the table as he let out a breath.  
"Yeah, I do.." He agreed and looked over at her with a small smile before he looked back ahead. He started to sing _Don't Dream Its Over_ after a while. He heard Brittany join in as he stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. After a while, the entire glee club had joined them and they found their Swan Song. The entire glee club was back, and it was back better than ever. Including his crush on his ex-girlfriend and student, he was in trouble.

* * *

 _I hoped that you liked it! Comment, review, follow, do whatever you want to do!_

 _Thank you!_


End file.
